candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aphrodite Belleza
Hi! I am new here! Please guide me through this wiki because this is the first time I am a wiki user. Thank you! T0 senpai I see that u have made me a discussions moderator! Thank you! I don't mind being one i fell very honoured actually! The only problem is i'm not really active and some other stuff but i will do my best!������ Yahiko Ryukai�������� ���������������������� Hahaha, I am so forgetful, I forgot to leave my signature again������ --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 12:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444--Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 12:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) T0 senpai I know im an active CS user but how do i enter source mode? I am using a phone not a computer. Pls reply��. Yahiko Ryukai T0-san,I read the Chinese version of the comic so I am thinking whether I can translate it into English? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 15:25, December 5, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0-san, I have found 2 pictures of Mia's mom, which one do you think is nice? Oh my god, forgot to leave message again������ --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 04:44, December 7, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0-san,if I want to add the character pictures that you've mentioned, where should I put them? Either in their respective character pages or something else? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 05:22, December 7, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Sorry for bothering you again, but how can I create a new page? I want to create a new page about Emilia's dad but I use my iPad to edit. Can you please help me to edit a character info box of Emilia's dad after I created the new page? Arigato!--Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 05:27, December 7, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0 senpai I'm sorry, but i don't have a facebook account yet! I might have one next year or the following year. Again gomenasai!!���� Yahiko Ryukai Hi,T0-san, I was longing to ask you one question: I want to post my fanfiction about a CS couple as blog post, is it possible to do���� --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 15:50, December 11, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0 senpai, I am so sorry��. I did not know that some pictures were either not important or had low quality pictures��. But i don't know how to delete pictures��. And i don't know what pictures to delete too. So maybe you could delete them?����. So sorry����. Yahiko Ryukai How do you insert the character pictures to their infoboxes? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 05:27, December 16, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0 senpai, I received the message that you had given me and i'm sorry. Cause i can't delete the text in the speech bubbles since i'm not using the computer but using my phone (Samsung Galaxy J6) to edit stuff. Like following your instruction, i'll try downloading an Art/drawing app. And sorry for uploading too many too��. Well even though i uploaded some unromantic couple moments, i think all the moments are romantic but nevermind (i'm just a weird person-_-. I'm not mad that u deleted some uploade pics of mine, i'll admit some of the moments aren't really romantic��. Sorry for giving you so much work to delete those unromantic moments. About the synopsis, your welcome! Actually i did do some Althony's synopsis. I also planned to do Corilia's and Jonkael's synopsis yesterday but received your note. I'll try helping on the synopsis pages. Yahiko Ryukai How do I add an image gallery in a page? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 10:14, December 17, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 I edited this! If you like, can you use this picture for Norman's Page?Peeqachu (talk) 14:55, December 17, 2016 (UTC) T0 senpai I have a few questions. 1. How do we upload images to the couple images gallery? I don't know how to do it. And how do we uplpad images in the character infoboxes? It's knid of complocated. I tried doing it yesterday but failed to do so. Pls reply to me. Yahiko Ryukai Sure! I could help you scan some panels! I have a scanner so its pretty easy. I also like to edit stuff :3Peeqachu (talk) 06:40, December 18, 2016 (UTC) T0 senpai Thanks so much! I know about the couples image gallery now. But for the character infobox do we have to upload the image first or what? Yahiko Ryukai T0 senpai Can i change some couple images in the couple infoboxes? Some looks so old already! Yahiko Ryukai Officially a Bureaucrat Since you are an administrator and also active, I'm adding your role as a bureaucrat for the following reasons- *Active *Admin (if you're not an admin yet you should be a normal admin now) *Ranked Top 5 in Achievements/Badges *Have the most edits *Your arts are awesome (nah just kidding; but your art is really awesome) *Have the appropiate age to be a bureaucrat (11+ and if you ask why am I the founder it's because I'm just... nothing ._.) That is the official reason. Whenever I'm inactive and you think you're inactive, feel free to add more bureaucrats! *woopa* how forgetful of me Talk... to my paw 13:55, December 19, 2016 (UTC) How can I add the character quotes to their character pages? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 12:37, December 23, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0 senpai What Sakura-san said was aslo my question. Yahiko Ryukai T0-san, I wanted to create a new page for Norman's parents and grandparents. Should I do them separately or two characters in a page? Norman's surname in han yu pin yin is Zhang，章. --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 09:32, December 30, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 T0-san, I found out that some of the character infoboxes are quite old. How can I delete the old character infoboxes and replace them with the latest ones? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 13:48, December 31, 2016 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Dear T0 senpai, Sorry i didn't contribute to the wiki at all for the past few days!!�� I got sick (high fever). I just wrote to you to wish you a happy new year����!! (Even though it's already 5:19 p.m) Yahiko Ryukai T0-san, I wish to help to change some of the old character infoboxes to the latest ones, but how exactly I should do it? --Sakurablossomsinspring444 (talk) 09:30, January 1, 2017 (UTC)Sakurablossomsinspring444 Dear T0-senpai, I won't be active in the wiki starting from tomorrow till the end of September (i know it's long) since i have an upcoming important and crazy exam, UPSR. There might be times where i contribute to the wiki such as holidays or somethin. But after September i'm very free so i'll start contributing a lot in that time. Yahiko Ryukai